


How to Play Pool

by book_chic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_chic/pseuds/book_chic
Summary: You don't really know how to play pool but what better teacher than Dean Winchester.





	How to Play Pool

**Author's Note:**

> I was out with some friends and we started talking about how we cant play pool and how it would be fun to have Dean teach us, so one of them asked me to write this.

It had been a long couple of weeks one hunt after another, you felt like you hadn’t been back to the bunker in ages. Now, you should be back at the motel helping Sam with research, but instead you found your way to the nearest bar with Dean. You didn’t normally come out with him because bars just weren’t your scene, but you were tired of researching and Dean convinced you that a night out would do you some good. Heck even Sam told you to get out of the room for awhile.So here you are just sitting at the bar with Dean, people watching.

“Hey, (Y/N) why don’t you go hustle some pool while we’re here.” Dean states in between drinks of his beer.

“Wh…what? I mean you can do it, can’t you?” You ask looking perplexed, while turning around to the bartender asking for another drink.

“Well yeah but it’s always funnier to see guys get beat by girls. They always look so confused when they lose to a girl.” Dean laughs to himself. “Plus I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hustle a game of pool.” He turns to you putting his feet up on the rungs of your barstool, and leans on the bar. 

“Well that’s because I don’t really know how.” You say, trying to avoid looking Dean in the eye, as you hand over some money to the bartender for your drink. 

Dean spins your stool around to face him. “What do you mean you don’t know how to play?”

“I mean I don’t know how to play, well I mean I know the rules and everything but I’m like terrible at the actually playing part.” You say busying yourself with peeling the label from your beer bottle, which was a nervous habit of yours.

“But the first time you saw us play you said you grew up with a pool table in your house and parents who always played. Didn’t you?” Dean asks, wondering if you had lied to him.

“Well I did but that doesn’t mean I was gifted with the ability to actually play the stupid game.” You say blushing with embarrassment. Every hunter that you had met since you got into this life was good at hustling pool, everyone but you. Just another point that you were never gonna be good enough for the hunter life. 

“Alright then.” Dean states as he grabs the beer from you hand, and pulls you to the open table in the far corner of the room.

“Alright then what?” You ask looking confused. Dean leans down to put some quarters in the machine, and the balls come out.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m gonna teach you how to play pool.” He says grabbing a pool stick, smiling at you. “This here is called a pool cue, not to be confused with the cue ball which is the white one.” 

“Oh wow you just amaze me with your knowledge.” You say sarcastically rolling your eyes. “I now know exactly how to play pool.” 

“Damn I knew I was a good teacher, but I didn’t expect you to catch on so quick.” Dean says matching your sass level as he hands you a pool stick. “Now let’s see what you can do and I’ll give you pointers. I’ll break.”

“Fine.” You groan as you grab the pool stick from him, waiting for him to take a turn. “Oh joy my turn and I’m solids, ok let’s see.” You say more to yourself than to anyone else. Leaning over you get ready to take your shot.

“Wait! What are you even aiming at?” Dean asks coming to your side.

“The one ball?!” You say questioningly.

“Ok the only shot worse than that would be to aim for one of mine.” 

“What?! No way it’ll go in the side pocket, won’t it?” 

“Nope at least not if you hit it from that angle.” He says pointing at the ball. “If you’re gonna hit that one you need to be over here a bit more and aim like this.” Dean gets into the position as if he was going to hit the ball. “See?” He asks standing up. “Now you try.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever know-it-all.” You mumble under your breath as you do as he instructed. “Can I shoot now?” 

“Almost you just need to relax your shoulders a little bit more.” He says as he stands beside you and starts to put his hands on you.

“Whoa there!” You say standing straight up and moving away from Deans reach. 

“What?” Dean says shocked.

“I’ve seen how you help girls play pool and I’ve seen the fanfiction too. This is how it all starts, and I don’t have time for that right now. You are just supposed to be teaching me to play pool and plus we still have a case to solve.” You ramble on Dean standing there looking at you like your crazy, before he starts laughing. “What?! What is so funny.”

“Well a couple things really.” He says as he gets his laughter under control, not having laughed that hard in a while. “First of all the fanfiction? Have you actually looked at that crap?” 

“Well…” You blush. “Yeah I mean… ugh look before I met you guys I was kinda sorta into the Supernatural books ok. So yeah I looked at some of the fanfiction before.” You say trying to avoid his look. 

“Ok fair enough you didn’t know that we were real people back then.” He says before grabbing his beer and taking a drink. 

“So, you said first of all most people follow that up with a second thing you know.” 

“Right, there was a second thing and it was you said you don’t have time for it right now, so later?” He asks with his signature Winchester smirk. 

“Seriously Dean, you are so full of yourself, can’t we just finish this stupid game and forget all about this stupid conversation, and then go help Sam research this stupid case!?” You lean down and take your shot missing the pocket, you then stand back up and motion for Dean to take his shot. He takes his turn and quickly runs the table, winning the game.

“You ever notice how when you don’t want to answer something everything starts becoming stupid?” He asks as you both start walking out of the bar.

“What I don’t that’s stup…” You start to say before Dean gives you a look. “That’s just dumb Dean. Come on I’m sure Sam would like some help with the research.” You say avoiding his look and getting in the Impala before Dean could retort. Dean just simply smiles before getting in the car, and starts back towards the motel.


End file.
